


Sick Day

by salamadersaurus_rex



Series: Alex/Maggie/Lucy [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anon Prompt, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: Anon prompt on Tumblr: "Can you do something with lucy and Maggie coming home to a sick and stubborn Alex and being protective and doting girlfriends? Fluff please?"





	

Maggie calls just after eleven.

“Code Green.”

“Maggie I love you but I’m in a meeting, I need to concentrate.”

“No that’s Code Blue babe. Code Green is-“

“Oh! I remember. I’ll go by the pharmacy on my way home.”

“Thanks Luce.”

“Do you know what mood she’s in?”

“She said Kara made her lemon tea with honey so go blackberry.”

“Okay.”

“I love you too, by the way.”

“Love you. When do you get off?”

“In an hour or so.”

“Alright. I’ll take the afternoon off and get our little grump some soup. See you soon.”

“See you.”

Lucy hangs up and peers through the glass wall of the conference room. Half her new associates are staring out the window, or playing on their phones. The other half look like they’re about to fall asleep into their lukewarm mugs of crap office coffee. Lucy decides it’s only fair to give them a break.

“Alright ladies, gentlemen and non-binary folks,” she says as she strides back into the room. “I’m sure you’ll all be devastated but I’m going to have to cut today’s meeting short.” She stifles a smile at the hopeful looks they shoot her way.

“Is there a new case?”

“No. Just some personal stuff.”

“Is Maggie okay?” someone asks, concerned. Maggie had come in to give them a talk about her precinct, and she’d won them all over completely.

“She’s fine, Alex is ill. Nothing major.”

There’s a chorus of _hope she gets well soon_ ’s as Lucy gathers up her coat and briefcase, and she smiles at them all before leaving, pulling her phone back out of her pocket to text Alex.

Lucy: _Be home soon babe x._

Alex texts back almost immediately.

Alex: _I’m fine._

Lucy chuckles, putting her phone away but having to take it back out again before she gets in the lift to see a text from Kara.

Kara: _She has a bad cold. No need for the CDC just cuddles and soup._  
Kara: _Also potstickers from that place by the pharmacy?_

Lucy: _On it. Thanks for taking care of her._

Kara: S _he’s my sister, I’d do anything for her.  
_ Kara: _And for potstickers._

* * *

Lucy lets herself into Alex’s apartment. The tv is on quietly, a rerun of The Wizard of Oz, and the curtains are closed. Lucy can see Kara’s head over the back of the sofa, and grins when she spots Alex’s favourite fluffy socks poking over the arm. She leans her briefcase against the wall and wanders into the kitchen to sort the food.

She leaves the potstickers on the edge of the table for Kara, takes a deep bowl from the cupboard and stands the pot of takeaway Noonan’s soup in it. Alex doesn’t usually spill things on the couch, but Lucy knows from experience how clumsy she can be when she’s sick. The plastic spoon rattles against the bowl and Alex’s voice drifts from the couch.

“Is that you Lucy?”

“I’m here. I got you leek and potato. And some blackberry strepsils for your throat.”

“Thank you.” Alex sniffles and pushes herself up into a seated position as Lucy comes into the sitting room.

Kara turns to grin at Lucy, getting up so Lucy can sit next to Alex. “On the kitchen table,” Lucy says, and Kara skips happily into the kitchen for her potstickers.

“I’m fine Luce,” Alex whines, her voice low and gravelly. Her eyes are red and puffy, cheeks pale. Her hair looks like she just rolled out of bed. She’s pouting and Lucy laughs, putting the soup on the low coffee table and pulling Alex into a hug.

“Did J’onn send you home?”

Alex just nods against her shoulder.

“She refused to acknowledge she was sick, we had to manhandle her home actually.” Kara chimes in from the kitchen.

Lucy smiles. Alex is stubborn, she’d work through the Black Plague if she could, but every now and then she’s forced into a sick day because of her ‘stupid immune system.’ Luckily Lucy and Maggie dote on her like mother hens, and eventually Alex relents and lets them take care of her.  

“Cuddles,” Alex demands, snuggling closer to Lucy. She swipes her hand through the air on her other side. “Where’s Maggie?”

“She’ll be home soon,” Lucy says. “Want something to eat?”

Alex huffs out an overblown sigh and sits back up. She sniffles again and tugs a tissue from the huge box on the table. Kara’s scribbled out ‘man size’ and written ‘superhero size’ in sharpie on the box. Alex blows her nose loudly and coughs, crumpling the tissue into a ball and lobbing it at the bin next to the coffee table.

“Score,” Alex mumbles, half raising her fist in the air when it goes in. She picks up the spoon from the soup bowl, gripping it in her fist like a two-year old. Kara reappears as she happily digs in, resting her hand on Alex’s shoulder briefly.

“I have to go, superhero things.”

“Bye,” Alex says around a mouthful of potato.

Lucy gets up and pulls Kara into a hug. “Thanks for keeping an eye on her.”

“I’ll leave her in your very capable hands,” Kara says and opens the door just as Maggie’s reaching for the handle. “Hey, Maggie.”

“Hey, Kara. You off?”

“Yeah. National City doesn’t grind to a stop just because Agent Danvers isn’t on the case,” she laughs, and strides off down the hall.

“It should,” Alex grumbles from the sofa.

Maggie pushes the door shut and winks at Lucy. “Of course babe.”

Lucy pulls Maggie into a soft kiss, her hands going to her waist to grip at her leather jacket. Maggie smiles into the kiss, tilting her chin up.

“Stop making out and take care of me,” Alex gripes from the couch. Maggie pulls away from Lucy and leans over the back of the couch to kiss the top of Alex’s head. Lucy plops back onto the couch as Maggie shrugs out of her coat and boots, settling down on Alex’s other side and taking her hand.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I could run a marathon and beat up Draaga with my pinkie.”

“So not very well.”

“No,” Alex whines, curling into Maggie’s side. “I’m cold.”

Maggie unfolds the blanket that they keep over the back of the sofa, spreading it over Alex’s knees before Alex tucks herself under her arm. Maggie runs her fingers through Lucy’s hair when she leans into Alex’s other side. The credits are rolling for the film Alex was watching, so Lucy reaches for the remote and pulls up Netflix. She flicks through a couple of random action movies before Alex stops her on RED, her favourite film to fall asleep to.

Lucy and Maggie share a soft look. Alex shifts until she’s more comfortable, head in Maggie’s lap and feet tucked into Lucy’s. She smiles when Maggie starts playing with her hair. The film starts and Alex yawns and closes her eyes.

Lucy and Maggie chat quietly about their days, or in Maggie’s case her night shift. Maggie laughs at the shitty coffee machine in Lucy’s office, and Lucy promises to stop by the station with bagels on her way to work in the morning. Alex falls asleep long before the movie finishes, Maggie and Lucy taking the opportunity to nap away the quiet afternoon too.

Kara comes back late in the evening, finds them tangled together asleep on the couch and grins, shutting off the tv on a movie long since finished and leaves them too it.

**Author's Note:**

> I do all my best work at 4am.  
> Taking prompts on Tumblr salamadersaurs-rex.


End file.
